Naruto One-Shots
by INSAGNIA
Summary: Basic Naruto Oneshots (Naruto x Girl or Girls)
1. The Gloryhole - Ino Yamanaka

Chapter One - The Gloryhole

Ino Yamanaka

"Finally! I'm back in the village!" The platinum blonde walked past the giant gates that lay open to the world. The breathed a breath of familiar air as she stepped foot in her home.

"You're not the only one that's happy too, Ino." The person who had responded was her sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage. Ino pouted.

"I know, Sensei. It's just that we were gone for three months. It's good to be back." Beside her stood her teammates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru merely grunted in response as Choji kept eating away at his potato chips. '_I have to get away from them for a while,'_ Ino thought. Suddenly, an idea came to the girl. "Sensei?" She asked. Asuma barely looked in her direction as they continued to walk, his hand flicking his cigarette.

"Yes, Ino?"

"I'm feeling tired from the mission. Is it okay if we go tomorrow to hand in our mission report?" Ino's eyes gave off a puppy look that women always used to get what they want. When Asuma couldn't look away, he just gave a grunt.

"Fine. We'll do it tomorrow at midday, no later. After that, we'll go for some barbecue. My treat." Chouji cheered at the thought of having a barbecue while Shikamaru grunted in agreement, complaining about how troublesome women were. Ino cheered, glad to have had her way for once.

"Thanks, Asuma-Sensei. Bye!" Ino ran off full speed in the direction of her house.

"I thought she was tired?" Asuma asked no one.

Ino barged into her room, dropping all her ninja gear onto her bed. Her house was empty; her mother was running the flower shop and her father was out in a mission. Ino quickly grabbed a small pack and filled it with towels, makeup and an extra change of underwear.

"I think I'm all set," Ino said to herself. "Time to hit the hot springs!" She slowly walked out of her house, and after a brief farewell to her mom, Ino jumped up to the rooftops, and within ten minutes, she was standing in front of the hot springs. It was an expansive building, one of the largest around, but not very populated. Konoha springs were famous, sure, but most people tended to travel out of town to more reputable ones. Still, in Konoha, kunoichi's were given a discount, and ever since Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin had passed away, it was mostly safe for women to go to. Ino walked inside. "Hi," she said to the receptionist, flashing the mousy, brown-haired girl a soft smile. "Can I get a private spring?" The woman glanced over Ino.

"Kunoichi, civilian, VIP…?" she asked.  
"Kunoichi," Ino quickly responded. The receptionist punched in some numbers on the register. Once Ino had paid the price indicated by a board behind the desk, she was handed a key.

"It's the door second from the end," she said, jerking her head to a hallway. "Enjoy your time at Konoha Hot Springs."  
"Thanks!" Ino said, beaming. She bounded down the hallway, twisted the lock into the respective door, and stepped inside. It was a small room with small lockers along the wall, but just big enough so that you could store your things inside. There were about a dozen or so lockers on either side of the wall. The place itself looked mind-numbingly clean; as if someone had rubbed floor polish on every surface multiple times. Ino stripped down, first off was her purple top and apron skirt, then her shorts, and then her matching pink lace bra and panties. She folded them up neatly, placing them inside the first locker. Making doubly sure that the door was locked behind her, Ino stepped inside the hot spring properly. The heat hit her full force and she couldn't help but sigh. She sat down on the edge… and eased herself into the water.

"Oh… yes..." Ino groaned as the hot water soothed her muscles. It encompassed her body, flowing around her, making her feel amazing. The steam tickled her nose. She pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun, her light blue eyes narrowing in concentration. Ino simply relaxed for a few moments, a happy smile on her face. She slowly kicked her legs back and forth, in and out of the sitting water, watching the water flow off her perfectly smooth skin, her back pressed against the thin wooden wall separating her spring from the next one over. In the distance, she could hear the sound of others splashing around and talking in their own private springs - although the one behind her seemed to be silent, aside from the occasional shift of water that signaled someone was moving.  
She glanced around the onsen, her keen blue eyes simply… looking… looking for nothing. It was kind of boring in here without someone to talk to - but still, it was nice. Silence had never been Ino's preferred state, but silence while in a hot spring was a hell of a lot better than just being quiet in say... her apartment or a store.  
Ino blinked, then, she giggled, wading through the water. _'Is that what I think it is?'_ the blonde thought, grinning as she stopped before what was… unmistakably, a gloryhole. It was a big one too. '_Probably,' _Ino thought, '_the Sannin Jiraiya had used it more than once to peak on whoever was in the springs._' Had the occupant of the spring on the other side been looking at her? She was curious. She pressed her eye to the gloryhole, glancing around. Ino couldn't see anything, aside from the hovering steam mist and the spring on the other side.  
_'Huh,' _she thought. _'I guess no one's home.'_ Weird… she had almost been certain that someone was on the other side. Maybe it was just her imagination.  
A devious grin spread across her face. "He-ll-ooo!" Ino called through the hole. "Anyone over there wants to have some fun with a hot, young blonde? I promise I don't bite… much." She grinned, chuckling. Ino turned around. The chance of someone actually accepting her offer was slim, but whatever, she wasn't worried. If someone was on the other side there, the only thing they would get a good view of her back and - Ino yelped, jumping at least a meter into the air. Something had… something had poked her in the back! Ino turned around, her blue eyes quickly widening while her jaw dropped.

"H… Holy shit…" she mumbled, her mouth suddenly having gone dry. It seemed that someone had answered her call… for the longest, thickest, most glorious cock had been slotted through the gloryhole. She stared at it… and stared. Could a man really be that big? It seemed impossible. The thickness alone seemed to be most men's length, and it was so long that she could hardly comprehend it. And it was flaccid. Hanging there, almost limply, the baseball-sized mushroom head drooping almost to the water. She felt her face… and other things heat up. "Can… can you hear me?" Ino asked. There was no answer. Ino gulped. "Okay… if-if you can hear me, knock once on the wall," she said. A moment passed, and then, there was a knock on the wall. Another heavy gulp. For, she knew there was no way she was going to leave her without getting a feel, or a taste of that magnificent cock. "Okay… if… if you're fine with me… sucking… sucking you off, just… just knock once on the wall. If you're not fine with it, knock twice." Another pause, and then, a knock. Just one single knock. Ino didn't need to be told twice. She reached forward, fastening her hands around the base (at least, the base of it poking through the hole), gasping at the texture of it. Even both of her hands wrapped around it couldn't link around the entire thing. She let out another gasp as it began to harden. Ino could feel the blood pumping through the appendage. She watched as it rose like some sort of skyscraper, veins engorging and muscles throbbing. She had to side step out of the way or else it would have pushed her back. Now, it was pointing straight forward out of the hole - so heavy that it actually dropped slightly under its own weight.  
Her hands were still wrapped around it. She could feel it pulsing in her hand as if she was feeling the mysterious man's heartbeat. It was so hot as if she were pressing her fingers into the lit burners of a stove, and yet, it didn't hurt. She slowly pulled her hands back and forth, giving it a long, sensual stroke. She jumped, as it twitched, and a glob of precum the size of oranges splashed into the water. Ino leaned forward and licked it. She ran her tongue along the side of it, and the taste of it hitting her at full force. It was so good. So musky, so manly, yet so masculine that she could hardly wrap her mind around it. She wasn't a slut, but she wasn't a virgin either, and she knew what a good dick tasted like. And this… this monster… this _beast_ topped a 'good dick's taste' by at least a hundredfold.  
She couldn't help but, for lack of a better word, maul it. She wanted to explore it. She wanted to know it. She ran her fingers over every inch, graced every vein and every muscle throbbing along the magnificent length with her tongue.  
Ino sidestepped until she was staring down the barrel of it… and then she darted forward, slipping her tongue into the slit, scooping out a glob of precum and gulping it down. Her knees went weak. She felt her head spin. That taste… fuck… that taste. What the hell was that taste? What was it about this cock?  
It was the perfect package. Breathtakingly massive. And everything about it was delicious. The taste. The smell. His cum. Had she hit a jackpot? Had her little joke landed her what was possibly the biggest cock in all of the Elemental Nations? If only she could see his face…  
She was like a wild beast. Ino just couldn't get enough of it. It wasn't long before licking and touching it wasn't enough. She opened her mouth as wide as she could… and then some… before taking him into her mouth. Her lips stretched lewdly around his monstrous girth. The taste, infecting her mouth, made her feel as if a five-star restaurant didn't have anything on this beast that she called a cock. It was so big. Again, she wasn't a whore, but she wasn't a novice to sucking cock, but nothing had ever, ever prepared her for this. She couldn't even get a fourth of it into her mouth before it hit the back of her throat, and she couldn't go any further, no matter how hard she tried. There was a big problem that Ino hadn't realized. She had no idea who the man on the other side was. He wouldn't talk to her. And she wasn't sure if he was a quick shot or a marathon man.  
But, neither of those mattered. Her relentless assault had brought the mystery man to the brink and before she could react, the cock throbbed madly in her mouth. Her eyes widened and, like a shotgun, it exploded, bulging out her cheeks. If she hadn't had both of her hands wrapped around the shaft, she was sure it would have blown her back. She barely managed to swallow the first blast of cum, before the second came. It seemed even bigger than the last one, and Ino choked. Again, she managed to swallow, but the third proved too much. Her body kicked into 'survival' mode, and she was forced off of his cock. She blinked once. The cock twitched. And then, without warning, another massive shot of cum exploded across her face. Ino was blinded, she couldn't see. All she could feel was more shots being fired onto her face, coating her in the man's heat, his musk, his taste. She swallowed the third shot in her mouth, groaning as it slid down her throat. She managed to latch back onto the head of his cock, just in time to catch the last jet of cum. Finally, it seemed, he was spent.  
She reared back, wiping cum away from her eyes, blinking, her eyes stinging. Cum was dripping freely down her chin, onto her breasts, into the water. Her belly felt so full. She felt so warm… and she knew that wasn't from the hot spring. Ino glanced up only… only to realize that the cock hadn't gone limp, or flaccid. If anything, it looked even harder, still throbbing, still more than ready to go another round.  
"You're- you're a monster…" Ino whispered, her voice horrified. "Please- please, tell me who you are, please!" A pause. And then, two knocks. What had she said earlier? One knock yes, two knocks no? 'No,' was his answer. He wouldn't tell her who he was. Ino whined, her face still smeared in what seemed to be ten layers of cum. "Okay… okay…" she muttered, her chest heaving up and down. "Do you think… do you think we could have an… an arrangement?" Her voice sounded so desperate. Was this what men felt like when they lusted after her? "Like... like a way for us to keep something like this going?" A pause. "But… but not in the hot springs?" There was a pause. And then, the cock retreated through the hole. Ino could feel tears prickling at her eyes, and then, there was a knock a little further down the wall. Another, further still. She followed it. The man continued to knock. Soon, they reached the end of the wall. She could hear him getting out of the water, the sound of footsteps… he was going into the locker room on his side!  
She hurried into her own locker room, her eyes keen and her ears perky. There! A knock. She skidded to a halt in front of a bare section of wooden wall. He was knocking there now. And then she heard, dimly, some rustling on the other side. Then, a thunk. Another thunk. The tip of a kunai bit through the wooden wall. Ino watched, transfixed, as the mystery man crafted another gloryhole, right here in the locker room. It was a little makeshift, sure, but it worked. And no, she couldn't peek through the hole and see him because A: she wasn't going to put her eyes mere inches away from the pointy end of a kunai, and B: the man was making sure to keep to the side, so she couldn't do exactly that.  
The hole was finished.  
There was a pause. And then, a beat later, the wood reappeared. Ino blinked. _'What?'_ she thought, crouching in front of where the hole had been. She reached a finger forward… and it went straight through. _'Genjutsu!'_ Ino realized. It was perfect. Covert, but still accessible. The only way they could see each other as if both of them walked into their respective rooms at the same time, which she was sure her well-hung friend was going to avoid if he wanted to keep himself so private. The genjutsu faded. There was a squeak as if someone was positioning their feet on the floor. And then, Ino fell back, as the cock was once again slid back through the hole. And then, it retreated again. Ino couldn't help but grin. "You magnificent bastard…" she whispered. "Okay. Okay. Do… do you have like… like a number or something? A way I can reach you, whenever we want to… want to hook up, I guess?" There was a pause. She heard the rustling of cloth as if the man were digging through a bag. The scribbling of something being written down. Then, a note was passed through the gloryhole, Ino gently taking it from his hand.  
She read it.

_'I don't want you having my actual number. I'm going to go get a burner phone. Meet me here tomorrow at noon.'_

It wasn't signed.  
"You got it!" Ino said, beaming. She actually made to get up and get dressed right there, but there was a slight problem. Her face was still completely doused in his dried cum, a slight problem if there ever was one. Although she really, really wanted to just scoop it up and spoon it into her mouth. But, she didn't have time for that. She wanted to try and get a glimpse, at the very least a look at the man who possessed that cock. She darted back into the spring, dunking her head in the water, washing away the cum as quickly as she could.  
A quick glance at a mirror inside the locker room told her that she was clean now. Ino dried off with a complimentary towel. Then, she threw on her clothes, grabbed her stuff, and scurried out of the locker room, the key to it clutched tightly in her hand. She locked the door, her fingers fumbling uncontrollably. She ran into the main lobby, her eyes wide. The receptionist was still there, looking at a magazine.  
"Excuse me!" Ino said, catching the poor girl off guard. "Who was the guy in the spring right next to mine?" The receptionist gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry," she said. "But we typically keep those things private here." A pause. "Not to mention he gave me a little extra to not tell you. I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san." Ino grit her teeth.  
_'Calm down,'_ she thought, striding out of the building. _'Tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow at noon. You can wait until then, right?' _Fuck. She could still taste it. Feel it. His cum was still sloshing around inside of her belly. Ino licked her lips as if hoping she could slurp up some remnants of the jizz he had so readily deposited onto her face.

Noon tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. She was… she was kind of… jealous? Anxious? Nervous? No… Ino wasn't sure what the proper word was to describe what she felt. Ino rubbed her shoulder. The rest of yesterday had been… painful, after she'd waltzed out of the hot springs with a belly full of cum and a promise for more the next day. Hours had passed. Slowly, the warmth in her stomach faded. She couldn't quite smell him anymore. Even picturing the cock was getting harder, she could remember the size with perfect clarity, but the finer details… the veins, the muscles, the color… they were all fading away. She'd only been exposed to it for about five minutes, after all, and it was only natural that she'd forget something that she hadn't seen for very long.  
But she didn't want to forget it. She wanted to remember it, to cherish it, to recall his cum blasting down her throat and onto her face as clearly as if it had happened a scant five minutes ago. It was just her luck, wasn't it? For years, she had waited for a well hung, cute, funny, smart stud to walk into her life - and it just had to happen when the only way she could access his equipment was by said stud slotting it through a hole in the wall. She was really jumpy. It was eleven, now. She got dressed an hour early, combing her hair to perfection, brushing her teeth, fiddling with her clothes despite being well aware that he wouldn't even see them. Eleven thirty. She was pacing, back and forth across her apartment, a look of intense concentration on her face.  
Finally, at eleven forty-five, she left the house. Ino hardly had time to lock the door before her before she flew down the hallway, her blonde hair swinging behind her. Into the elevator. Patiently waiting as it brought her down to the ground floor. And then, she was out, swerving around a kindly old lady and throwing herself through the doors of the complex. Onto the rooftops. And then, sailing through the air towards the hot springs. She arrived with five minutes to go.  
"Can I get the key to the hot spring I had yesterday?" Ino asked, stopping before the receptionist's desk, huffing and puffing, her face slightly red. The girl shot her an odd look. By the time she had retrieved the key, Ino had already slapped a few bills onto the countertop. The blonde swiped the key up, and shot down the hall, and into the private locker room once again.  
She shed her clothes in record time, her shapely, curvaceous body coming into plain view. Normally she would take her time to examine herself in the mirror - because Ino knew she was a bad, sexy bitch, and she enjoyed flaunting it, even if it was to herself - but for now, her mind was focused on something else.  
_Tick. Tick. _She could almost hear the seconds passing. Ino skidded to a halt in front of the place where she knew the genjutsu was disguising the hole. Almost panting with anticipation, she dropped to her knees, huffing and puffing, her chest heaving as she waited with bated breath.  
There were footsteps, soft ones, that she could hear. The sound of clothes slipping off, the cloth falling to the ground almost noiselessly. The genjutsu vanished. And then, a hand reached through, a small piece of parchment clutched in it. Ino took it from his hands, unraveling the message and swiftly reading it. There was a phone number, and below it, a message.

_'Text only, no calls, I will not answer them. I don't care which part you present - mouth, pussy, or ass. Just text me which, so I can have an idea of what I should expect.'  
_  
Ino swallowed. He wanted her to choose. But... but how? How could she choose between three equally appetizing options? Option number one was for him to brutalize her throat with that gloriously massive cock. Option number two was for him to jam it into her cunt. And option number three was for him to tear her ass in two with frightening ease. Her hands shook, her tongue sliding out of her pert lips and wetting them in turn. She was so, so tempted by option one. To feel his heat sliding into her mouth… and to receive another god-like facial to the face or even better, to receive his load down her throat, to take it in and feel it pool in her belly.  
Option three was out of the question, for now at least. Without lube, she knew that his prodigious size would leave her hurting for weeks, though she knew he wouldn't short change her on the pleasure, either.  
But option two. She wasn't a virgin, that much she was obvious. But… to take something like that… the girth, the length, the size… she doubted that she would be able to handle taking any other cock afterward. To feel it sliding past her folds, penetrating her depths… but what truly drove her over the edge, was the mental picture of him dumping a fat, steaming wad of that glorious cum into her womb. Juices pooled steadily down her thighs. Ino grinned, seizing her phone from her discarded clothes not a few feet away. She added the mystery man's name to her contacts - his contact didn't receive a name, instead, it was just a row of three hearts. She swiftly typed in the first message, the true beginning of their relationship. _'My cunt.'_ it read. Only fifteen seconds passed before she received a reply.  
_'Get yourself ready, then. Knock on the wall when you are.' _Ino knew that she couldn't do some strange gymnastics to ensure her pussy was pressed up against the hole - mostly because she was pretty damn sure that the instant he was inside of her, she was going to lose control of her body. There were several benches, presumably so people could sit down after a nice soak and talk or relax. They weren't bolted down, so Ino took a moment, dragging it over to the hole in the wall, the muscles in her petite arms rippling. They were heavy, very heavy, but she was dedicated, and eventually, she managed to wedge it into the proper place. She took a second, a millisecond really, to rest. And then, she settled herself in. Swinging her legs over the bench, spreading them nice and wide. Draping her body backward, she scooting forward until her pussy was positioned just in front of the hole. Ino couldn't stop herself from grinning, her red, puffy pussy lips practically straining for a nice, fat cock to fill them, to stretch them out, to make her truly feel like a woman for perhaps the first time in her life.  
Carefully, her knuckles white with nervousness, Ino knocked on the wall, and instantly, not even a second later, a gloriously massive cock was slipped through the gloryhole. Her mouth watered as she stared at it. Of course, it wasn't perfectly aimed - it didn't go straight into her cunt as she would have preferred, but instead it rested on top of it, the tip resting near her belly button.  
She wasn't complaining, though. The angle allowed her to truly appreciate her man's cock, for even when it was flaccid, it was still by far larger than anything she had seen up until yesterday. It was amazing. So, so, so fucking amazing. Her poor little stud. His cock looked so swollen, so juicy, and she couldn't help but want to caress it with her fingers - to make it nice and thick, and so mind-shatteringly massive as it normally was. She had another idea though, one she was sure her mystery man would appreciate. Ino gripped the base of it, licking her lips sultrily. Carefully, smoothly, she directed it until the tip was pressed against her folds - and with a small little shove, she slid his length inside of her. Again, it wasn't hard, but even then it was big, and she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him.  
"Mmm… oh, yes…" she moaned, but after a minute, she had adjusted. And it felt snug, his flaccid member inside of her welcoming folds. As if it belonged inside of her; filling her in ways she could previously dream of. "It's in…" she whispered, her toes curling ever so slightly. Despite the fact that the vast majority of the glory hole was plugged up by his monstrous cock, she knew that he had heard her.  
And as if on cue, he hardened.  
It was one thing to see it before her eyes, the blood pumping through his appendage, turning it into the monster that had bathed her face in cum and left her wanting for more. But to feel it growing erect inside of her was… an otherworldly experience. It thickened, it grew in length and girth. A moan spilled from Ino's lips, for it felt so good, her legs twitching and her fingers clutched the sides of the bench. He began to pump, back and forth through the hole, his glorious cock hitting places in her pussy that she hadn't known existed before today. She gasped… she moaned… she shuddered as his unique girth filled her again and again, to the point where she could hardly fathom the idea of being anywhere else aside from here, impaled on her mystery stud's magnanimous cock.  
True to her previous thoughts, she lost control of her body. It was impossible not to. This man was practically a god, and she found herself twisting and turning, unable to move simply by the fact that her grip on the bench and his cock jammed into her cunt refused to allow her to scoot forward or back even an inch. He continued to thrust through the hole, back and forth, so roughly that she could hear his cum-filled balls slapping against the wood on the other side.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh, oh!" She'd tied her hair up into its customary ponytail - expecting that he'd want to use her sweet mouth for a second time - but now, that was moot. Her platinum blonde locks had come loose, draping down her face, obscuring her vision. She couldn't summon the energy to blow it out of her eyes, hardly able to keep her lungs working properly as her chest heaved up and down. She was so aroused. Her pussy was sopping wet, her rosy nipples so erect that they most likely could cut diamonds. And he just kept pumping away, so hard and so thick that it felt as if someone were driving a wooden log into her snatch, a wooden log that made her see stars and question how she had ever looked at other men.  
And then he stopped.  
Something resembling a cry escaped her lips. Ino tried to buck her hips against him, but he wasn't having any of it, regardless of the fact that he was still inside of her, making her full. She was sure that if he had actually pulled out, she would have started bawling then and there.  
Her phone buzzed. Her hands seemed not to want to work the right way, but eventually, she managed to swipe it up. There it was; the three hearts she had set his contact name as.

_'Are you on birth control?'  
_  
The implications. The sweet implications were that if his seed entered her womb, his baby would grow in there, and she'd be able to feel him with her at all times regardless of whether his cock was inside of her or not. But she had to be truthful, of course. She typed back a reply with shaky fingers, having to press the back button numerous times as she hit the wrong letter.

_'Yes, I am.'_

Another text.

_'Good.'  
_  
And then he was thrusting against. The phone slipped from her hand, clattering to the floor, and yet she couldn't summon the energy to care. "Oh, oh, oh… yes!" Ino chanted. Oh, kami above, she had never felt so complete in her life. Where had this man been all her life? So long, she had waited. If only she could see his face. If only she could feel his body pressed against hers. If only she could kneel and kiss the toes of the one man who she could love…  
Owing to his 'secretive' nature, there was no warning when he came. He merely thrust in as far as he could go and spurted his load inside of her. It was like a geyser - rope after rope of hot white semen shooting into her womb. She shivered and moaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, a proper 'ahegao' look appearing on Ino's face as her depths were plastered white with her hunk's cum. Moments later, he pulled out, his seed leaking down her thighs in copious amounts almost immediately. He was still hard, frightening so, and she had to wonder - just how much would it take to bring a beast like this down?  
Her phone buzzed. It was a miracle that it hadn't cracked, she thought, swiping it up for a second time. The same three hearts, that marked her mystery man's contact.

_'Clean me off.'_

Not that he needed to ask. It took her a moment to heave herself into a proper position - down on her knees, his white fluid flowing down her legs and onto the floor, her mouth positioned just in front of his still erect cock. She had to push the bench back a tad, to give her enough room to work. She treated his cock less like a piece of male genitalia, but more like a holy artifact. Ino handled it with great care - gently cupping the base with her soft, soft hands, running her tongue across the head that was slathered in her juices and his precum. The concoction tasted delicious, and without a hint of regret, she took him into her mouth.  
Considering his incredible size, girth, circumference, and well… everything, it took her about five minutes to fully clean him off. Perhaps she could have done it in three, but Ino had really wanted to enjoy it, and she took her sweet time doing it. When she finally withdrew, her lips were smeared with precum, and her face broke out into a dazzling smile. The man pulled out through the hole, his freshly sparkling cock disappearing - and with it, the genjutsu reappeared, concealing the hole. The phone buzzed.

_'Nice and tight.'_

Ino blushed at his praise of her nice, sweet little pussy.

_'Two days from now. I have something to do tomorrow.'_

She hurriedly texted him back.

_'Okay! See you then!' _

She had to refrain from adding a 'Love you!' to the end of the message. Her face red, Ino set about to work, using one of the onsen's complimentary towels to mop up the cum and juices that had leaked onto the floor. Soon she was dressed, her hair brushed, though she doubted she could have managed to scrub all of the cum out of her pussy even if she wanted to - so deep he had injected it so that it filled her womb and continually leaked out.  
Of course, her hunk was long gone. But that didn't matter. Now, she could picture his cock near perfectly, and with the promise of a third meeting two days from now in her mind, Ino could honestly say she was happy.

Ino wasn't happy. Her foot tapped impatiently on the ground. With a huff, she swung her head - her loose ponytail going with the head movement. She folded her arms across her bust, uncomfortably aware of the throbbing in her nether regions. Was cock withdrawal a real thing? She wasn't entirely sure, but what other way was there to describe what was happening to her? There was an ache in her loins, an innate need for her needy cunt to be filled with the cock that haunted her dreams. She stared about the room, glaring at the occupants as if it was their fault that she wasn't getting any cock. The Konoha Twelve liked to have reunions every now and then. Food, drink, talk, conversation… it was all passed around, the old academy classmates mingling with each other. For the first little while, Ino had managed to hold her urges at bay by… briefly… entertaining the idea that Mr. Horse Cock was one of the Konoha Twelve. She'd thought of Naruto at first - but would he be careful enough to ask if she was on birth control before he came inside of her? She thought of Sasuke - her heart swimming at the idea that her former crush was her mystery hunk - but she'd quickly dismissed him as well. She just couldn't see Sasuke being interested in things like glory holes. Besides… he was somewhere out there with Orochimaru. Her third thought had been Shikamaru, but she'd dismissed that almost immediately. The idea of Shikamaru managing to tear himself away from cloud watching long enough to blow her mind was… laughable. The same went for Choji and his eating habits. Sai? No, Ino was pretty sure he was asexual… or gay, maybe. She just didn't know! It was so tough. Her eyes gazed around the room, again and again, running through the same candidates and coming up with nill. She saw Naruto talking adamantly with his twin, Naruko. Sasuke milling in the corner, a surly look about him. Shikamaru and Choji muttering to each other as they shared a bag of chips. Sakura chasing after a disheveled Sai, that sickly smile on his tapped on her shoulder.  
"Is… everything alright?" None other than Temari of Sunagakure asked her, those teal eyes staring at her. "I'm not one to usually pry into other people's business," Temari continued. "But seriously, you look a little fucked up right now." Ino swallowed.  
"Temari…" Ino began. "Do you think I could tell you about something?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, the other day I decided to pay a trip to the onsen…"

_**Original work by FanFiction user BigE2955's "Gloryhole Adventures".**_

_**Reposted, edited and reviewed by INSAGNIA with permission by the author.**_

_**[POLL IN BIO FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS]**_


	2. The Urge - Hinata Hyūga

Chapter Two - The Urge

Hinata Hyūga

* * *

Adaptation following Kage Hinata ni Saku parody manga

(LINK WILL BE IN BIO FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER READ THIS BEFORE)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT OWN NOR AM I AFFILIATED IN ANY WAY WITH THIS COMIC. THIS ADAPTATION IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND IS INTENDED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY

* * *

In the past, the strongest shinobi is chosen as leader, and there are many that dream of becoming that leader. This is a dream that is known as The Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is passed on from generation to generation. The Will of Fire is whatever anyone wants it to be.

In a small, yet quaint house near the edge of the Hidden Leaf Village, two children were readying up the table for breakfast. The youngest of the two bore a striking resemblance to her mother, having dark blue hair that she wore with bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flared out on the sides and back. She inherited her father's blue eyes and two whisker marks on each cheek. This girl's name is Himawari Uzumaki.

The oldest of the two has spiky blond hair, blue and also bore two whisker marks on both cheeks. Overall, be bore a stronger resemblance to his father. His name is Boruto Uzumaki. Himawari had just placed a cup of tea on the table, proud of herself for not spilling it when her mother spoke up.

Their mother was Hinata Hyūga. She currently wore a simple black Japanese long-sleeve A-Line dress that bottomed out over her thighs, a plain white apron over the dress, black stockings and a pair of black pumps. She was washing several dishes in the kitchen sink as she oversaw what her two children were doing.

"Could you please wake up your father?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the soiled dish in her hand.

"I'll go!" Himawari yelped out, her two arms raised over her head as she turned around and ran out of the dining room.

"Is he still asleep?" An annoyed Boruto asked. Hinata merely glanced at him before continuing her chore.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Hinata whispered. Meanwhile, Himawari opened the door to a rather messy study, bags of chips and empty cups of instant ramen spread everywhere, books and papers piling up on the desk and coffee table.

"Daddy, wake up!" Himawari eagerly said. She stared at her father as she didn't get a response. She walked up to him, poking his face. "Daddy?" She leaned down to his ear. "Breakfast is ready," she whispered. Not a single movement came from him. She started poking his chest. "Wake up!" A sigh came from the door. Himawari looked up to find her older brother there.

"Come on, now," Boruto said. "You'll never be able to wake up dad by being all cute like that." he took a step into the room. "Watch closely!" He quickly crouched down before jumping up into the air, his target being his dad's stomach. "Wake up, you dumbass!" He yelled out. He landed dead center on his target, immediately knocking the breath out of his dad while simultaneously waking him up. He turned to Himawari. "See?"

"Thank you for the meal!" Himawari and Boruto dug into their plates as their dad sleepily sipped from a mug of coffee.

"Isn't today the big Hokage election day or whatever?" Boruto asked between a mouthful of eggs. "Shouldn't you at least get out of bed for that?" His dad merely chuckled as Hinata walked into the dining room.

"I'll go pick up the Hokage Haori* for you." He raised his eyebrows.

"It's still not ready?" He asked Hinata. Hinata gave him an apologetic look.

"Um… sorry… the Artisan at the Embroidery House is beyond meticulous about her work. She won't let anyone else help her. She claims it's her responsibility as the elder. Apparently, she's done all the Embroidery work for the previous Hokages. She insisted on working on it right until the end so it would be perfect." He grimaced.

'_Now that I think about it, Kakashi-sensei's wasn't done in time.'_ The image of the Sixth Hokage entered his mind, the top of his Haori being a pinned piece of paper rather than an intricate embroidery job. "I see. It's actually a time-consuming task."

"Yes, so I'm going to get your Haori right now. But you can't be late, so please head over to the ceremony first. Take the kids with you and head on over together, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, his gaze returning to his hot coffee. "You two hurry up, okay?" he told his children.

"Okay," they both said.

A lightly sweaty and tired Hinata rushed up to the roof of the Hokage Manor, greeting Shikamaru Nara and the current Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, along the process. "Sorry for making you wait!" She said, bowing down to Kakashi.

"Oh, it's Hinata," Shikamaru said.

"I figured Naruto would be with you. It's almost time." Hinata looked confused and surprised upon hearing this.

"Eh? He's still not here?" Shikamaru chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Knowing him, he's probably nearby."

"Yeah, right!" Hinata enthusiastically said. She turned to find Konohamaru Sarutobi standing to her right, listening in to their conversation. "I'll leave this with you for now!" Hinata said, handing over the Haori.

"Okay," Konohamaru said.

"I'm going back to see what's going on," Hinata told them, running off towards the stairs.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he watched Hinata leave.

"Indeed…" Kakashi added.

"Hey! You two! It's time to go," the blond said as he finished putting on his sandals. Over in the living room, Himawari and Boruto were fighting over a big, stuffed, purple and pink panda bear.

"No, I'm bringing this!" Himawari yelled.

"No way!" Boruto screamed back. "When you get tired, I'll be stuck dragging it around! Which means it's gonna be a huge pain, so just leave it!"

"I'm bringing it!" Himawari screamed back. The two continued to tug at the stuffed animal. Boruto held on to its lower body while Himawari had a hold of its head.

"Imagine the look on everyone's face when I'm holding this embarrassing doll in front of the entire village!"  
"It's not embarrassing! It's cute!"

"It's not cute!" In the mudroom, the blond had an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you two doing?" He muttered. "This is an important day for dad." He took a deep breath before making up his mind. "Hey! You two!" he yelled out.

"Look, dad is looking for us," Boruto shouted out, trying to be louder than Himawari.

"No way, no way!" Himawari screamed. The two tugged with all their might on the bear, unaware that the stitching around its neck was coming undone.

"If we don't get going, we'll be late!" Boruto once again shouted. With a final tug, the stitching around the neck gave away. Himawari fell to the floor. The head still in her hand, stuffing flying everywhere. Boruto froze, realizing his mistake. '_Uh-oh… I fucked up big time,'_ Boruto thought. Himawari slowly stood back up, her back facing Boruto throughout. "My bad…" Boruto said. "You were pulling so hard, so…" He froze with fear as Himawari turned to face him, her eyes a pale, pupilless blue rather than their bright, vibrant blue. Boruto's eyes widened in fear. '_Those eyes… are just like mom's…' _Boruto quickly turned to run out of the room, but Himawari proved to be faster by quickly stepping up to him and punching him straight out of the room. Boruto rolled through the doorway, his back hitting the hallway wall.

"Ow, that hurt!" Boruto said to no one. The blond sitting near the front door immediately stood up and faced his oldest son.

"Boruto!" he simply said.

"D… daddy! Himawari is out of it! She's different! It's bad, I mean… she's so strong!" Himawari slowly strolled out of the living room, one finger held in front of her face.

"Byakugan?" The blond asked, surprised. "What's going on?" Boruto cowered against the wall, trying to hide from her sister as she approached him.

"Here she comes!" He screamed out, fear laced in his voice. Himawari raised her finger above her head before pointing at Boruto.

"Lock… On…" she said monotonously. The blonde rushed to his children, throwing himself between them.

"We have a ceremony to get to, so…" Himawari's finger struck her father's stomach, knocking his breath out for the second time that day.

'_Gentle Fist?'_ he thought before falling to the floor. Himawari didn't even flinch upon striking her father; Boruto looked on, scared as ever.

"What on earth is Naruto doing?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"This won't do. We don't make it in time."

"Well… if that's how it is, it can't be helped…" Shikamaru turned around, immediately seeing the person he as thinking of. "Hey, Konohamaru…"

"Huh?" Konohamaru dumbly said upon Shikamaru asking him his question.

Kakashi walked in front of the balcony, facing the thousands of villagers who had gathered down below.

"We shall now begin the inauguration ceremony of the Seventh Hokage. The ceremony will be hosted by the Sixth Hokage myself, Kakashi Hatake. Thank you all for coming!" As the crowd cheered, Kakashi faced Shikamaru who merely nodded. Looking back at the crown, Kakashi stepped aside. "Now, let's have him step up on the stage. As I'm sure you all know by now, the man that will be the Seventh Hokage," a blond man in an orange outfit walked up next to Kakashi, his eyes overseeing the crowd made up of thousands of villagers, "Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd immediately began cheering, prompting the blond known as Naruto, to grin.

Down in the crowd, a pink haired woman stood next to an aged man with a healed slash over the bridge of his nose.

"He really did it," she said.

"Yeah," the man said. He immediately looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he said, now smiling. "I was thinking about something." '_Naruto… you finally made your dream come true… just like you said.'_ Up, on the balcony, Naruto had one arm raised over his head, waving at the cheering crowd.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said. "Believe it!" '_Sorry, Naruto Nii-chan…'_ he thought. '_Looks like I'm just gonna have to Henge no-Jutsu* this one for you.'_

The person that was on the balcony, waving his arm, was, in fact, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Naruto-Kun? Naruto-Kun! What's wrong?" Hinata kneeled down over her husband, who laid down on the hallway floor. She placed one hand over his cheek, realizing what had happened. '_This is a Gentle Fist technique,'_ Hinata thought. '_He's completely unconscious… but… who could have done this?'_

In an upstairs closet, Boruto lay curled in a ball, still hiding from his little sister. '_Dad took a direct hit… and it looks like… he ain't waking up anytime soon!'_ Boruto's gaze constantly switched from the door to the floor. '_I didn't know things would be this bad when Himawari gets pissed…'_ The sound of an opening door caused Boruto to place both his hands over his mouth, fear was written across his eyes and facial expression. Footsteps could be heard through the closet door.

"Big brother…" Himawari creepily said.

'_From now on, I'll…'_

"Are you playing hide and seek?" Himawari walked through the room, her Byakugan still activated. 'I wonder… could you actually be hiding from me?" Himawari immediately turned towards the closet Boruto was hiding in. "I found you… big brother!" Boruto screamed through his hands which still held his mouth closed.

Several hours had passed since the Himawari-Boruto incident. Hinata had managed to subdue her daughter. She had not made it in time; Himawari had already gotten to Boruto, closing his chakra points and tenketsu points, knocking him out as well. Both currently lay in hers and Naruto's bed. Hinata was forced to do the same thing to her to calm her down. Hinata had dragged Naruto's body to the couch where he currently lay, She ran a towel over his lips as a dribble of drool came out.

"Naruto-Kun…" she whispered, "to think Himawari would activate her Byakugan at this time…" She thought of her two children. She had no idea what had caused all this to happen, but judging by the ripped panda bear and stuffing spread all over the living room, Hinata had a pretty good idea what had occurred. "And it had to happen on the day Naruto-Kun's childhood dream came true…" She looked over his sleeping form, unsure of what to do now. All of them would be unconscious for at least a few hours. Her eyes roamed his short, spiky yellow hair, his orange jacket, and tented black pants… what? Hinata's eyes focused around his crotch. Yes… it was tented.

"Um… it's getting big!" Hinata observed, watching as the tent in her husband's pants grew larger. "It certainly is giving off a dangerous feeling…" Hinata placed a dainty hand over his swelling member, hoping to give him some relief. Hinata's face was burning a bright red as she came to a resolution. She leaned down and undid his pants, subconsciously sticking out her chest from between her arms. Her hands wrapped around his member, one hand was barely able to wrap around it. Hinata stared at it as it twitched, his member rising to its full height; a whopping nine inches.

"It's like this even though I haven't done anything…" Her hands slowly moved up and down, her fingertips roaming over the bulging veins that pulsated, giving off a comfortable warmth. "But surely… my hands alone won't be enough…" Raising her hands, Hinata pulled her bangs behind her ears before bending downwards, her tongue giving his tip a tentative lick before wrapping her lips around the bulbous head. Her head bobbed up and down over the head of Naruto's penis, his member being too big and thick to be able to go down any more. One hand slowly pumped what remained as the other lightly fondled his balls. '_I might not be doing it well since we haven't done it recently'_ the busty bombshell though. Her tongue wrapped around the head, leaving it coated in a thick layer of saliva. As she slowly got into her blowjob, Hinata started to slurp on it, soaking it in her own spit before sucking it dry. The twitching got more fierce as Hinata felt Naruto get close to cumming. With one last lick, her tongue rubbed under his head, the most sensitive spot, forcing him to finish there. Several thick, copious streams of cum forced its way into Hinata's mouth, filling it to the brim over and over as the woman swallowed. Small beads formed around her lips where it met his member. '_He's not conscious, but there's so much,'_ Hinata thought as her swallowing continued. '_I suppose me must have been quite backed up…'_ Hinata bobbed her head a few more times, using her tongue to lick up any remainder of his semen that may have clung to his penis. Her hands kept playing with his testicles and shaft, careful not to pump too fast or squeeze too hard. '_Letting you accumulate so much…'_ Hinata removed herself from her husbands' penis, her tongue still sticking out as she admired its sheen and pulsations. "I'm sorry, Naruto-Kun…"

She looked at his sleeping form once again, surprised he hadn't woken up yet. Her gaze drifted downwards to his penis, still hard and towering in all its glory, gently twitching as small beads of precum formed at its tip. "It hasn't gone down at all," she whispered. Her fingers poked at one another as Hinata was in deep thought. Finally, her hands slowly began to remove her white blouse-like top and the black dress underneath; just enough to reveal her large breasts which sagged erotically under its own weight. Hinata was proud of her chest despite her shyness of it around others. Her bust size rivaled that of Lady Tsunade when she was Hinata's age. Having 34L size breasts was no easy feat. Hinata herself wasn't sure how she got her chest to be as big as it was. Perhaps it was the milk she constantly drank? Or the sweetness of the cinnamon buns that she ate on a daily basis? No. Her best theory was her massages. Hinata massaged her breasts every morning in the shower to relieve herself of its weight. Sometimes it was a strain on her back, and the massages helped. But it could also be why they were as large as they were.

"He's not awake yet, so I'll use these next…" Hinata crouched over him, planning to firmly plant her boobs over his penis to send it once more into nirvana. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with his brilliant blue eyes. For a moment, Hinata stared in shock before remembering what she had done moments before. Her face turned completely red as small tears formed in her eyes. She instantly sat back up, firmly planting her soft bosom over his legs. Tears started to stream down her face as Naruto kept staring at her, the words lost. Finally, he noticed the state she was in.

"H… hey… Hinata? It's nothing to cry about…" Hinata ashamedly covered her face with both her hands.

"But… but I was doing all that while Naruto-Kim was unconscious…" Hinata meekly whispered. Hinata stood up, making her way to the adjacent couch.

"Hinata… you know… would you hate me if I did something similar to this?" Naruto hoped he was saying the right words. He didn't want to see his wife any more upset than she already was.

"That's…" her words became mumbles lost in her hands.

"Right! I feel the same way, so it's nothing to worry about, come on!" Naruto sat up and stood in front of Hinata. "Plus, look… rather than stop, it's aching with the desire to continue, see?" Hinata didn't look his way at all, rather, her head fell down, clearly not wanting to look in his direction. '_Crap…'_ Naruto thought. '_Did I mess up?'_

"But I really think…" her voice was barely above a whisper. Hell, it couldn't even be called a whisper. "I can't look at Naruto-Kuns face anymore today…" Almost immediately, a lightbulb went off in Naruto's head. He grinned at the thought, hoping it would work.

"In that case, we just have to do it so you aren't able to see my face!" Hinata's hands lowered, barely, but it did. She gave him an innocent puppy-dog look, her pale lavender eyes shining with the thin layer of her tears. She barely nodded, wanting to continue herself. Naruto smiled sweetly at his wife. "Okay! Would you turn around then, please Hinata-Hime*?" She slowly widened around, embarrassment evident in her flushed cheeks. She slightly arched her back so her ass was pointed in the air. She pressed her legs together as Naruto removed her skirt and leggings revealing her plump ass, smooth legs, shaven lips, and a pink little asshole. Hinata spread her legs as far as the couch allowed her, spreading her vaginal lips in the process, her juices slowly leaking out and flowing down her legs. Naruto places his artificial arm on her right asscheek, squeezing it as his thumb slowly spread her ass.

"Somehow… somehow… this feels more embarrassing…" Hinata muttered. Naruto used his other hand to guide his penis to Hinata's entrance, her lists already soaked by her own arousal and his dick wet from her earlier blowjob. He slowly entered her as he spoke.

"That's just… your own… imagination!" Upon finishing his sentence, Naruto had completely hilted himself inside Hinata's pussy. He placed both hands on her waist as he prepared himself to push back out. "Okay, Hinata. Here I go…" His penis easily slid back out, the sheer wetness from her was more than enough as lubrication. Naruto could hear Hinata's faint moans of pleasure, spurring the blond ninja on.

"It feels… really… good…" Hinata moaned out, her hands now pressed beneath her chest.

"How is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Wait… I don't have to ask, do I? Since you're already this wet…" Naruto's right thumb probed at Hinata's asshole as he continued to thrust into her wet cavern below. His thrusting became more vigorous and powerful as he got closer to his orgasm. "Say, Hinata… how about we go ahead and make a third one right now?" Naruto immediately felt Hinata tighten at the thought of getting pregnant once more. Her eyes were half-lidded as her levels of pleasure soared higher than before, her mouth open as moans were forced out with every thrust. Her back arched even more as she tried to feel more of him inside her soaked pussy.

"We… we can't…" Hinata muttered, "be… because Naruto-Kun's… going to be… busier from now on!" Naruto enjoyed seeing his wife's plum ass ripple every time his hips collided with her rear. He could see just how much of her juices was trickling down her thick thighs and how her toes curled in pleasure. She pushed herself up, positioning herself on her hands and knees, her breasts hanging below her and swaying, her nipples just barely grazing the couch, adding to her pleasure. She felt his thrusting becoming shorter, yet stronger, a sign he was about to cum. With a final thrust, Hinata hears him grunt several times as his hot, thick, and sticky cum flooded her pussy and womb, his tip pressing against her cervix. Hinata howled as her own orgasm rippled through her body, a torrent of her juices squirting from her pussy, soaking everything within reach.

"But… but we can't… "Hinata moaned, secretly enjoying the feeling of her lover's cum in her pussy. Her arms gave away, her face landing on the pillow beside her.

"You're right," Naruto said, "when I become Hokage, my family will increase explosively. I did end up cumming inside because it felt good, but it's just as you said… and so…" Naruto sweetly smiled as he suggested their next move. "Let's do it in a place where you don't have to worry about having a child!" Hinata knew what he was thinking of. She slowly propped herself up on all fours and turned around, pushing Naruto until he fell down on the couch. Hinata looked at his penis; it had not gone down at all. His unimaginable stamina not only applied to the battlefield but in bed as well, something Hinata always enjoyed. It meant he could go for hours sexually satisfying her. Hinata spread his legs as she inched closer, eyeing the throbbing member as it shone in a mix of his cum and her vaginal juices. Without thinking for a second, Hinata engulfed it in her mouth, fitting as much as she could. She loved the taste of the both of them combined; his cum was slightly salty with a hint of ramen that he always ate and her juices that had a strong, tangy flavor. She licked his whole member from his balls all the way to the tip, her hands rubbing the shaft that couldn't fit and fondling his balls. Hinata would usually pull his favorite move: sucking his balls as one hand stroked his shaft and the other played with her pussy all while staring up at him with her most innocent look. It pleased her greatly when Naruto moaned in pleasure; she enjoyed seeing him happy.

"Hey, Hinata? I had this thought a while back… um… I want to do it with the Hinata from back then, can I?" His question caught her off guard. Hinata lightly choked on his dick, removing herself completely as she swallowed her own saliva. Her pale lavender eyes stared into his blue ones, unsure of how to respond. She wiped her lips and chin of any remaining spittle.

"Back then… when I was a chūnin?"

"Um… when you were a genin…" Naruto enthusiastically responded.

"G… genin? That's…" Naruto's mood dropped as he saw his wife simply poke at her fingers above her luscious breasts.

"Is that… is that a no?" Naruto whispered.

"Um…" Slowly, Naruto could see that her hands formed the Ram Seal, indicating that Hinata would honor his unique request. As soon as Hinata transformed into her thirteen-year-old form, she went back to sucking. She couldn't fit as much as before because her mouth was smaller; as was her body. Her large 34L breasts were no longer around; instead, there was a set of A cup. Her hips were still rather impressively wide. Naruto definitely would have noticed had she not worn baggy clothing back then. Her hips shook from side to side, enticing her man further as she took one last slurp, removing herself from her favorite part of Naruto and letting it rest across her face. It reached over her hairline, his penis was longer than her head was big.

"There's no way I can make it to the Hokage inauguration ceremony now, so I want to spend the whole day doing it with my Hinata instead." Hinata felt a surge of pride as Naruto called her 'his'. Hinata moves upwards, his member dragging itself across her face, chest, and stomach.

"You mean… while I'm like this?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I do!" Naruto then did something Hinata didn't expect; using both of his arms, he grabbed her and tossed her on the couch, her back landing on the soft cushions as he towered over her. She could feel his dick resting on her stomach. She looked down and her eyes widened significantly when she saw that his tip rested above her belly button. Naruto held her legs spread by her knees as he rubbed himself over her hot, wet pussy. "Ah, this is kind of crazy," the blond said, "but I'm really turned on right now." Hinata blushed when she heard him say that.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that, Naruto-Kun."

"This is the only thing that can help cancel out me not going to the ceremony."

"Really, Naruto-Kun?"

"Really! I love you, my Hinata-Hime…" he leaned down and gave her a kiss, his hips moving backward as he aligned himself with her entrance. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Please be gentle. You're much bigger when I'm like this…" Naruto nodded, slowly rubbing his tip over her clit, bringing her shivers and waves of pleasure before slowly prodding her entrance, forcing his tip inside. He knew she would be much tighter like this, but he didn't expect just how much tighter her pussy had gotten. Hinata winced as his member forced its way inside her, his member seemingly twice as big now. She was glad that she had the chance earlier to make him wet. With both sexual organs wet, it was easier to go in. It still hurt for her, but it clearly was much easier. Hinata had always liked a little bit of pain whenever that had sex, but this was making her slightly uncomfortable. Now that her pussy was much smaller, his dick was stretching her out as far as she could. The amount of pleasure she felt was still overwhelming, and Hinata wanted more. Looking down, Hinata could see that barely three inches was inside her, yet it was already creating a significant bump on her pelvis. One hand landed on top of the bump, pressing down to give Naruto more pleasure.

"Oh, Kami*… you're so tight… it feels so good… I'm already close…" Pride filled Hinata's chest once more as her hand squeezed the little bump Naruto's penis created. Naruto's girth constantly rubbed against her G-spot, bringing Hinata to multiple mini-orgasms. She could feel the bump become increasingly bigger as Naruto shoves more of his member inside her. The outline was clearly visible up to navel as roughly six inches was stuffed in her tight snatch. Hinata's face was already giving off a 'fucked stupid' look, which greatly pleased Naruto. His fingers slightly tweaked and pinched her hardened nipples, her constant guttural moans and screams of pleasure were a huge bonus to him.

"Na… ru… to… gonna… cum… keep… going…" she screamed out, another orgasm ripping through her far from her petite body. Naruto places his hands on the soles of her feet, pushing her legs close to her body, spreading her legs further as she once more sprayed her love juices, the stream squirting out consistently with each of Naruto's thrusts. Her body spasmed as her orgasm tore through, her arms coming to a rest beside her as her body slacked as she momentarily lost consciousness, mouth open with her tongue almost sticking out, eyes looking upwards. Naruto leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, removing his member from within her. His dick landed on her stomach with a wet plop, slowly moving back and forth as he waited for Hinata to wake up. It didn't take too long before she stirred, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Ruto-Kun didn't cum…" she muttered, her pale eyes eyeing his still hard dick.

"Do you want me to keep going, Hina-Hime?" She shook her head slowly.

"No… my little pussy is sore from your giant dick pounding it over and over. Besides, I want my Ruto-Kun to cum all over my body and mark me as his…" Hinata's face was flushed red. She was never big on dirty talk and this much had her embarrassed. Naruto grinned at the thought of covering his wife from head to toe in cum.

"Okay. How do you want to do it?"

"Move… move back a bit…" he did, taking a step backward. His eyes bulged as Hinata placed both her feet on the sides of his penis, her thighs spread enough for him to see her red, glistening vagina as her hands fondled her small breasts. "I want Ruto-Kun to cum like this," she whispered sultrily as her feet began to move back and forth, rubbing his shaft. Not long after her footjob began, Hinata presses her left foot along the bottom and pushed Naruto's penis against his stomach, stroking the underside as her other foot teasingly massaged his hanging testicles, egging the man on. Naruto was already panting and groaning at her handiwork, already feeling himself getting ready to cum.

"Ugh… Hinata… I'm about to cum!" Naruto grunted. Hinata smiled as both her feet rubbed the sides of his shaft once more, her toes curling around the pink head as her right hand massaged her clit.

"Yes, Ruto-Kun… cum all over me… cum all over this naughty body that you love so much…" This was the final straw. Naruto gave off a grunt as sleep began to shoot out of his dick, long streams landing over Hinata's face and open mouth, her chest, and breasts, even coating her stomach. Close to a minute passed until his streams of cum started slow down, completely covering the small woman in layers of thick, warm cum. Hinata moaned as she was bathed in this liquid, rubbing it all over her stomach and breasts. Her feet fell down over the couch, her body completely tired and exhausted from their vigorous session. Hinata released her transformation, returning to her current form, her large breasts returning with a bounce as they fell to her sides. Her body was still smeared in cum, dainty hands still spreading it everywhere.

"Fuck… that felt great… thanks, Hinata," Naruto fell down on the couch, scooting over to give his wife some space. She turned around, laying down on his side, her hand grasping his semi-hard cock, gently stroking it as her tits were squished up against him. She nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in the musky smell of sweat, cum, and sex that lingered on his clothes.

"That was great. Thank you, Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. I always love fucking my little horny Hyūga." Hinata blushes once more, burying her face in his jacket. They lay there in silence, breathing in each other's scent, Hinata's hand slowly stroking his penis, not letting it go soft, but not letting it harden either; the ultimate tease. Suddenly, she quickly gave him a few quick strokes, getting him hard again. He looked down to see Hinata staring at him with lust, hunger, and a hint of shyness. "I want to try something new, Naruto-Kun…"

"Sure, Hinata. What is it?" Hinata smiled naughtily as she raised her butt in the air once more, shaking it. Naruto's eyes grew wide and bulged out when she hotly whispered her demand.

"I want you to fuck me in my virgin ass…"

* * *

Haori - A traditional Japanese hip-length jacket

Henge No-Jutsu - Transformation Technique (Allows one person to look like another person)

Hime - Princess

Kami - God

* * *

**Hello, dear readers. I know if some of you are a little upset that I used a comic to make my next chapter. I wanted to justify it because I was in the hospital a while back and I had little time to write a chapter. **

**I also wanted to let you know that I accidentally deleted my files that contained which chapters I had planned on writing next. I'll be setting up a poll in my bio for you all to vote on which I work on next. The uploaded order depends on the highest votes.**

**For people who read my Pokemon Oneshots: I'll be uploading soon. I'm still in the process of writing. **

**NO UPDATES ARE SCHEDULED**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this adaptation!**


End file.
